As computing devices become more prevalent and widely used among the general population, the amount of data generated and utilized by such devices has rapidly increased. For example, recent advancements in computing and data storage technology have enabled even the most limited form-factor devices to store and process large amounts of information for a variety of data-hungry applications such as document editing, media processing, and the like. Further, recent advancements in communication technology can enable computing devices to communicate data at a high rate of speed. These advancements have led to, among other technologies, the implementation of distributed computing services that can, for example, be conducted using computing devices at multiple locations on a network. In addition, such advancements have enabled the implementation of services such as network-based storage, which allow a user of a computing device to maintain one or more copies of data associated with the computing device at a remote location on a network.
Existing system and/or data storage solutions enable a user to store information in a location and/or media separate from its original source. Thus, for example, data from a computing device can be replicated from a hard drive to external media such as a tape drive, an external hard drive, or the like. However, in an implementation of network-based storage and/or other solutions that can be utilized to provide physically remote locations for storing data, costs and complexity associated with transmission and restoration of user data between a user machine and a remote storage location can substantially limit the usefulness of a system.